There is known in the art a technique of displaying users' avatars in a virtual space, and displaying posts (text or image) of the users near their avatars.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided an information-processing device, comprising: a first display controller that displays one or more objects in a virtual space; a first accepting unit that accepts an instruction to select one of the one or more objects displayed by the first display controller; a second accepting unit that accepts shared information; and a posting unit that posts the shared information accepted by the second accepting unit, associated with the object selected by the first accepting unit, to an information sharing service for sharing information among a plurality of users.